


Keep me alive with your sweet blowing love

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, John throws loud parties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a teeeeensy bit of face fucking, flint is a cop, they're made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: I just really needed a COP!FLINT AU. I have no excuses and no apologies. John gets fucked on a table.





	Keep me alive with your sweet blowing love

When John opens the door he’s out of breath from having sprinted from the back of the house to the front. On the other side of the door is the hottest cop John’s ever seen. He pops out his hip and leans against the door jam. 

“Hello officer.”

“Are you the homeowner?” 

“I am.”

“Can you step outside, please?” Officer McHotty steps back and John closes the door behind him as he steps out, “Do you have any ID on you?”

John looks down his body, he’s wearing a pair of gold hot pants and a tank top that’s two sizes too small. “Nowhere to put it.” John twirls around and when he gets back to the front, the cops eyes are definitely checking out his ass.

The cop snaps his eyes back up “What’s your name?”

“John Silver.”

“Date of birth?” John rattles it off and the cop relays all the details though his radio. “Any warrants?”

John just shakes his head. 

“I’m here because we received a noise complaint.”

“Oh,” John’s brows furrow, “Yeah, birthday party.” John points his thumb over his shoulder, “Sorry about that.”

The dispatcher's voice crackles through the radio to tell him John is free of any warrants or recent arrests. 

“Can you turn it down?” 

“Yeah of course,” Biting his lower lip and against his better judgement he asks, “You want to come in, Officer...?”

John doesn't know if the hesitation is real or imagined but eventually the cop says, “Lieutenant Flint, and no, thank you. Just turn it down alright?”

John nods and the cop walks away, John doesn’t even pretend not to watch the most perfect ass he’s ever seen disappear from sight. 

John doesn’t, in fact, turn it down and two hours later his doorbell is ringing once again. This time John is barefoot, the tank top is long gone, and now his chest and back are covered in gold glitter. Again John lounges against the door frame after opening the door. John doesn’t miss the way Flint’s eyes trail slowly down and then back up his body. He crooks his finger and John steps outside and closes the door behind him.

“I could have sworn I told you to turn it down?” Flint says with one perfectly arched eyebrow.

“I did.” John tilts his head and smiles at him.

“No, you did not. And, if I had to guess I’d say you actually turned it up. How many people do you have in there?”

“Fifty, or so.” John bats his eyelashes hoping for the best.

“That’s a fire code violation.”

“Some of them are out in the backyard?’ John’s voice lilts at the end like it will make the offense less serious since they’re not all IN the house.

“Yes, I’m aware, that’s part of the complaint.” Flint’s mouth twitches, suppressing the smile John wants to see.

“I’m sorry.” John feels his lips turn up, he tries not to smile but he can’t seem to help himself. 

“You keep saying that, but I don’t think you are.” Flint’s lips finally lift in a smile, his eyes crinkling slightly and John loses his breath. If John had thought him hot before, he now finds him damn near irresistible. 

Flint gives him a last once over, “Turn the music down, Mr. Silver, and bring the people in the back inside. Think about breaking this up, it’s almost two am. If I have to come back here again you won’t like it.”

John just barely keeps the _I bet I would like it_ behind his teeth and instead teases, “If you have to come back are you going to put me in handcuffs, Lieutenant?”

“Shut the party down, Mr. Silver, it’s past your bedtime.” Flint says as he starts walking backward toward his car parked at the curb.

“You sure you don’t want to come in for a drink? I have water.” Flint just shakes his head at Silver, another tiny smile gracing his lips before walking away. “I have soda and tea, too. Lemonade maybe? It’s a standing offer, Lieutenant, any time.” John calls to his retreating back.

The third time Flint shows up at his door the house is empty, except for a sweatpants wearing John. There’s no music, the party is over and John is tired. When his doorbell rings, he’s expecting it to be someone who forgot their keys.

This time it’s Flint who is leaning on the door frame, the leather of his gun belt creaks as he stands straight up. The sound probably shouldn’t turn John on, but it does. 

“The party’s over, I swear. The music has been off at least half an hour.”

“That drink still on offer?” Flint’s voice is low and gruff.

That wasn’t what John was expecting but he opens the door wide and invites Flint in.

Flint is three feet in the door when he unbuckles his utility belt and lays it to the side. “You mind?”

John can only shake his head as Flint's fingers go to the buttons on his shirt. John had been hoping for skin, what he gets is a black bulletproof vest. When his shirt is fully open Flint slides it down his arms before unstrapping the velcro. He pulls the vest over his head, leaving him in nothing but a white tank and his uniform pants. After setting the vest next to his belt he pulls the shirt back over his shoulders but leaves it unbuttoned. John bites off the moan that’s on the tip of his tongue. John wonders if Flint has any idea just how fucking sexy that is. John sure as fuck does and he’s working incredibly hard not to swallow his own tongue because of it.

Afraid of what he’d say if he speaks, John just turns and heads to the kitchen. In the quiet, John can hear Flint’s soft footfalls behind him. When he reaches the fridge, before he can open it, Flint is pressed tight to his back and John gasps at the feel of him.

“What about you? Are you still on offer, because I could give a shit about the drink.” Flint’s mouth is pressed against his ear, hot breath ghosting down John’s neck making him shiver. 

John can’t control the breathless way he answers, “Yes.”

Flint’s hands skate down his chest, the very tips of his fingers dipping below the waistband of John’s sweatpants. John sucks in a sharp breath, lets his head fall back against Flint’s shoulder. “Couldn’t stop thinking about touching you. But then you knew that didn’t you? You put this body on display, you want people to look at it, you want someone to touch it.”

His fingers trail over John’s hips slowly, tracing the bone, fingers fitting into the grooves briefly before sliding lower. John can feel himself hardening under the light touch. Flint’s mouth latches onto the skin underneath his ear, tongue tickling before his teeth scrape down John’s neck. John can only moan and tilt his head giving Flint more space.

Flint’s fingers comb through the hair at the base of his cock, down further cupping his balls and John’s body jerks into the touch, breath stuttering at the soft way Flint rolls them in his fingers. Flint’s hands pull free and he spins John in his arms. His hand slides behind John’s head cupping his skull, he brings their mouths together and John melts into the kiss. Flint’s mouth is soft, inquisitive, his tongue sliding slickly along John’s bottom lip before licking inside.

God but John loves a man who can kiss properly. Not too much spit, not too much tongue and just the right amount of teeth. John feels his back hit the refrigerator, Flint’s body presses up against him. John breaks the kiss on a hiss of breath. Flint’s body is hot and hard, packed with muscle everywhere it presses against John. He grabs at Flint’s sides, brings him closer, yanks on the bottom of the tank to get at skin. John’s fingers trail up Flint’s chest, his thumbs brushing Flint’s nipples. Flint moans into his neck.

Flint’s tongue licks down his throat, the wet, rough drag enough to make John moan. He bites at the juncture of John’s shoulder and neck, John arches into him, one hand scrabbling along Flint's spine, the other rifling through Flint’s short hair. John feels like there’s fire licking through him, he’s hot all over and he can feel sweat breaking out at his temples. Flint’s body rolls against him. John can feel the hard length of Flint’s cock where it rubs against his hip and Jesus fuck he wants it.

John brings one hand down to work at Flint’s uniform pants but before he can get the button through the hole, Flint is pinning both his arms above his head, long fingers wrapped tight around John’s wrists.

“Lieutenant, please.” John whines.

“James.” Flint pulls back enough to search John’s eyes.

“What?”

“My name, it’s James.”

John smiles at him, whispers it back against his lips. James growls and takes John’s mouth in a searing kiss before dropping to his knees on John’s kitchen floor. He drags John’s pants down quickly, his cock springing free inches from James’s face. James nuzzle along the side of him, his five o’clock shadow creating the most delicious burn along the shaft of his cock. James ducks his head, licks around the base, his cock ghosting along James's temple. James’s tongue slides up the underside, around the head and then his lips close around the tip, John’s knees wobble.

“Oh, fuck.” John’s hips thrust forward and he feels his cock jerk inside James’s mouth. James moans around him and John feels it to the very tips of his fingers. James goes all the way down. John can feel the flutter of James’s throat around the head of his cock, James swallows and John nearly shouts, head bouncing off the stainless steel behind him, hands grabbing at James’s head to hold him still as he fucks into James’s mouth.

James’s mouth is hot and wet and tight as James hollows his cheeks and sucks hard every time John pulls out. There’s spit trailing down James’s chin and his eyes are hot and half lidded as he watches John use him, his lips wet and red, swollen from the friction of John sliding against them. 

“God, your mouth.” John’s fingers trace James’s lips, he slides one finger inside next to his cock, the rough texture of James’s taste buds tickling the tip of his finger. John gasps, hips moving faster, his orgasm so close he can almost touch it. James pulls back, his hand taking the place of his mouth, the tip of John’s cock brushing James’s bottom lip as he jacks him hard and fast. John locks his knees, feels fire shoot up his spine and then he’s coming over James’s fist and face. Streaks of come get caught in James’s beard. John’s cock twitches at the sight of it. 

James stands, wipes his face off on his shirt and kisses John hard before maneuvering him into the dining room. He snags a bottle olive oil John has on the counter on the way. He pushes John up onto the table and John briefly thinks about what his grandmother used to say, _tables are made for glasses, not asses._ He doesn't think about it long because James is pushing into his space, unbuttoning his pants, whipping both his shirts over his head. John watches him open his pants and push them down to his hips. John thinks he should be annoyed that James isn’t even getting fully undressed, but all he is is turned on at the rush of it. 

He puts his arms under John’s knees and yanks him forward, his ass just barely still on the table. James’s cock nudges against his hole and John moans, hips canting down. 

“This okay?” James asks carefully.

“So much more than okay.” John wraps his hand around the back of James’s neck and pulls him into a slick kiss as he wraps one leg over James’s hips. James upends the bottle of oil and then John feels the wet press of fingers. James’s hand is between his legs, rubbing up the crease of him, stroking over his hole. He moves his mouth down to lick over John’s nipple. 

John can barely breathe, he moans, tries to arch into the touch but James just chuckles at him and pulls his fingers and mouth back. John falls back onto his elbows, head tipping back because James is a fucking tease and John can’t stand it. His body is strung tight like a fucking rope under pressure. James opens his mouth around John’s nipple, sinks his teeth in and then sucks. John’s body jolts, a low moan dragging out of him. His mouth moves lowers, biting into the muscles of John’s stomach and John feels himself spasm underneath James, feels himself getting hard again. 

James stands, hands going back to John's ass. He pushes gently and John relaxes himself, let's James sink into him. He hums at the barely there sting, loves the feel of being breached for the first time in a long time. He lowers himself to his back, James following him down. 

James presses another finger inside, works him open, stretching at his rim, fingers catching, before pressing deep and rubbing gently. John arches, cock blurting out a single drop of precome. He fucks back against James’s hand, legs spread wide, begging for it like it’s his last night on earth. James pulls back, slicks his cock and stops, “I don’t have a condom.”

John sees the way his shoulders slump and he is absolutely not giving up this opportunity. “I haven’t been with anyone in over a year. I was tested a few months ago. I’m clean, not so much as allergies.”

“If you’re sure, I’m clean, the department tests us every six months.”

“I’m sure.” John pulls him forward.

James pushes in slowly. John hisses out a breath at the stretch of it. The burn is so fucking good as James presses further inside, the flared head slipping past his rim. He blows out a breath as James is finally seated fully.

James’s head is pressed to his shoulder, damp breath panting out against John’s skin. It sends a shiver down his spine, makes him clench down on James. James moans, bites into the thin skin of John’s collarbone. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Like I said, been a while.”

“You alright?”

John’s answer is a shift of his hips, James’s cock slides deeper and they both moan. James starts with little pulses of his hips, small circles that make John feel so good goosebumps pop up over his arms. James takes John’s legs in his hands, holds him open as he leans back and looks down.

“So fucking pretty split open on my cock like that.”

John clenches around him and James sucks in a breath, a low moan echoing through the room. James drops his legs, leans over John’s body, one hand next to his chest, the other on John’s hip as he drills forward, pace quickening.

John reaches down, holds onto the table, knuckles turning white, as he grits his teeth “Faster, come on, fuck me.” 

James bends his knees, changes the angle, lifts John’s hips into him and John sees fucking stars, breath stopping as James's cock rides just where John needs him, “RIght there, don’t stop. Fuck, yes. You’re gonna make me come.”

James ducks his head, licks over John’s right nipple before tugging it with his teeth. James's hand comes up between them and while John appreciate its, he’s so far gone that he doesn’t need it, James’s cock is doing the job perfectly. It only takes three strokes and he’s lifting himself, shoulders digging into the table as he arches and comes over his chest. The shaking starts in his legs, and works it way up until he’s nearly bent in half with the pleasure coursing through him. He hasn’t come this hard in ages and he feels like he’s run a marathon, his arms and legs weak and lethargic, wheezing out one choked breath after another. 

He watches James through bleary eyes, and John thinks he could get used to the sight of James over him, body tight, stomach muscles clenching with each thrust. There’s color high in cheeks and down his chest, his pale nipples pebbled. John reaches up, presses one with this thumb. James’s eyes meet his, heat and hunger gazing back at him. John props himself on one arm, gets his mouth on James’s nipples, alternates between the two, biting and sucking until James shouts, hips stuttering and John gets slicker from the inside. 

James’s arms come around him, his fingers brushing through John’s loose hair, massaging his scalp, and shoulders, rubbing down his back. John practically purrs at the gentle touch. It’s been a long time since someone’s shown him that much care. James pulls out slowly and John barely suppresses a whine.

John doesn’t know how long they stay like that, James holding him close but John’s eyes are heavy when he hears the rumble of James’s voice.

“I should probably go. I have another shift in thirteen hours.”

“I have a shower, you could stay.” John says softly.

James chews his lips briefly. James watches his face, searches his eyes for a good ten seconds before saying, “I have an extra uniform in the car.”

John smiles at him and drags him to bed. They don’t get a whole lot of sleep.


End file.
